Tuxedo Mask (manga)
|-|Mamoru Chiba= |-|Tuxedo Mask= |-|Prince Endymion= |-|King Endymion= Summary Mamoru Chiba was orphaned as a young boy at the age of six. He was shown to be somewhat reserved and had a dream of becoming a doctor. He is later revealed to be the reincarnation of Prince Endymion, Sailor Moon (AKA Princess Serenity)'s lover in the past. He fought alongside her throughout four of the story arcs, and it was revealed in the Black Moon Arc/Sailor Moon R that he would rule a new Silver Millennium on Earth alongside Usagi, who would be his queen. He is the first one killed and corrupted by Sailor Galaxia in Stars. Later, he is killed by Sailor Moon and revived. The manga closes with the two getting married. Naoko Takeuchi has stated that he is the stand in for Sailor Earth, and that the Earth is the planet he protects. His name itself is a pun on 'local protector.' Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Possibly 5-A | High 4-C | High 4-C '| '''Low 2-C '| 'Low 2-C '| '''Unknown Name: Mamoru Chiba (Darien in the English dub), Tuxedo Mask, Prince/King Endymion, Endou Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Male Age: 17-19 | 25 Classification: Human, Moto Azabu/University Student, King and Protector of Earth and the Solar System Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reincarnation, Past Life Awareness, Psychometry, Psychokinesis, Healing, Immortality (Type 1 & 8; as long as his Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, he will always come back to life), Telepathy, Transformation (May also have adverse effects on spells with the henshin), Teleportation | Magic, Resistance to space-time warping, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Eye beams, Mind Control (As Dark Prince Endymion) | Energy Projection, Barriers, Can channel powers from his future self, Aura, Resistance to matter decay, Reality Warping and Probability Manipulation, Can create newly power-up items by making out (with Sailor Moon) | Invulnerability with the Golden Crystal | Can remove star seeds (Manipulation of the Totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit) | Intangibility, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi (Except for Sailor Chaos), Trans-Time Telepathy, Can channel powers to his past self Attack Potency: Unknown. Possibly Large Planet level (Did not seem impressed by Sailor Moon's Ultrasonic Crying) | Large Star level (Could easily threaten Post-Serenity Sailor Moon) | Large Star level (Comparable to Queen Metallia and First Arc Sailor Moon), higher with Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber (Overpowererd Rubeus) | Universe level+ '''(The Golden Crystal is comparable to the Silver Crystal) | '''Universe level+ '''under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normal, should be comparable to the rest of the Sailor Senshi via power-scaling), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets | '''Unknown with the Lambda Power Speed: FTL. Possibly Massively FTL+ (Faster than Pre-Serenity Sailor Moon, Dodged Venus Chain) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Civilian form Hotaru) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Sailor Moon having spread an attack in the universe), Trans-Time Telepathy gives resistance to speed blitzes | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Eternal Chibi-Moon and Amazon Senshi) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely at least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown. Possibly Large Planet Class | Large Star Class (Can harm a fully awoken Sailor Senshi with physical strikes) | Large Star Class | Universal+ '| '''Universal+ '| '''Unknown Durability: Unknown. Possibly Large Star level (Briefly survived after being hit by a serious attack from Kunzite) | Large Star level (Easily took the attacks of the Sailor Senshi) | Large Star level (Survived the Supernatural Beast Hands Technique), Extreme Pain Resistance | Universe level+ '''(Golden Crystal is comparable to Silver Crystal) | '''Universe level+ '''under Sailor Galaxia | '''Unknown with the Lambda Power (Intangibility and Regeneration make him particularly hard to kill) Stamina: Fairly high as he can perform powerful attacks without looking tired (Such as at the end of the Dream Arc) | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown Range: Universal+ with Trans-Time Telepathy (Can project himself across space-time and into the past) Standard Equipment: His cane, sword, roses, mystic staff, Golden Crystal (which was his Sailor Crystal and the companion to the Silver Crystal. It is powered by his Courage and Willpower and grants him resistance to all manner of haxes such as reality-warping or probability manipulation, and gave him an extremely high pain tolerance. He used it to destroy the Dead Moon in the Earth and Moon dream along with Sailor Moon. http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Golden_Crystal), Galactica Bracelets (under Sailor Galaxia) Intelligence: Very intelligent. He was studying to become a doctor and went to a prime school in the United States to continue his studies in Stars. Has showed good tactical abilities before, such as using crowd-sourcing to help find the Silver Crystal. Weaknesses: It is revealed in the Dream arc that Mamoru's body is synchronized with Earth. If the Earth was under attack, he would feel pain, and so would Helios. | Completely subservient to Sailor Galaxia with no will of his own, he loses his life if his Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dexterity: He is fairly skilled in performing his attacks. * Psychometry: Mamoru can sense information from touch. By placing his hand against the Earth he was able to search the entire Earth for specific people. He was able to see memories by touching Chibiusa. He can also use this power to heal injuries or give people a shock. * Throwing Roses: Tuxedo Mask in the anime had a seemingly endless supply of roses that exhibited supernatural abilities; these could serve as mere distractions, but also had the ability to break solid objects and deflect energy attacks, and even managed to have an extremely adverse effect on Queen Beryl when she was stabbed in the chest with one. * Cane Attack: Tuxedo Mask fought with a cane, which could be used in battle in a manner similar to a sword. In the anime the cane could also magically extend at will. * Eye Beams: As Dark Prince Endymion he was able to shoot beams from his eyes that could brainwash people or teleport objects. * Tuxedo Mirage: A musical-only attack Tuxedo Mask used in Mugen Gakuen - Mistress Labyrinth and its revision in order to free the Sailor Senshi when they had been rendered unable to move by Kaolinite's Magus Freeze attack. * Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber: Tuxedo Mask unleashes a blast of energy from his hand, powerful enough to cause Rubeus to flee and kill Emeraude. * Tuxedo Reverse: A musical-only attack used in Mugen Gakuen - Mistress Labyrinth * Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack: An attack which Sailor Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Mask performed together using the Pink Moon Stick while blasting energy towards the enemy. * Tuxedo Attack: A musical-only attack. * Trans-Time Telepathy: The Golden Crystal allows Mamoru to send information and power to his past self, aiding his past self if he needs it. * Star Seed Rip/Removal: The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. * Lambda Mamoru: At the end of the series, Mamoru absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Having Absorbed the Lambda Power, Mamoru can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi, except for Sailor Chaos. Key: Pre-Resurrection | Dark Prince Endymion | Post-Resurrection | Golden Crystal Unlocked | Evil Tuxedo Mask | Lambda Mamoru and King Endymion Note: More info at WikiMoon: * http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Tuxedo_mask (his alter ego) * http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Prince_Endymion (his past self) * http://wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Mamoru_Chiba (his civilian identity) Gallery File:Tuxedo_Mask_Concept_Art.jpg File:KingE.jpg File:Moonlight-knight.jpg|Moonlight Knight (anime only) File:Sailor Moon Crystal Act 18 - Tuxedo Mask's Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Healers Category:Cane Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Parents Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Orphans Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fathers Category:Hax Users Category:Antagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier